Lumières
by TheVeryFirstTime
Summary: Parce qu'on a tous besoin de quelqu'un, d'une lumière, pour nous éclairer sur notre chemin. Parce que toi aussi, tu as besoin de quelqu'un. Et parce que Mello a besoin de Matt, tout comme Matt a besoin de Mello.  Chapitre 2 - enfin - en ligne.
1. Préface : Commencons par le commencement

**Commencons par le commencement :** Ceci est ma première fiction sur ce site. En fait, c'est la première fiction que je vais tenter de finir. Je n'ai pas encore bien compris comment fonctionnait le site . . . Maisje vais faire de mon mieux ! A part ça, ne soyez pas trop durs, si vous ne comprenez rien à ma fiction, indiquez le moi & je ferai des efforts colossaux pour que vous puissiez capter - et croire chaque mots que je prononcerai pour vous raconter la magnifique histoire de Matt&Mello. Yop, I believe x). Evidement, car le but est quand même que tout cela ait un sens. Ma fiction s'éparpillera sur plusieurs chapitres, enfin, je ne sais pas trop combien. Bref. J'abrège. : )

**Disclaimer :** Matt&Mello appartiennent à Takeshi Obha & Takeshi Obata, et heureusement, parce que je pense bien que personne d'autre n'aurait été capable de creer deux persos aussi interessant. Du moins, il faut avouer que c'est bien les fans qui les rendent encore plus intéressants.

**Rating :** T. Je pense. Parce qu'on va jouer sur du language assez vulgaire, et au final, bien un peu de . . . Ok, je me tais xD.

**Pairing : **Matt&Mello, parce que ça restera toujours le plus. . . aah. *-*

**J'espère tout à fait sincèrement que vous apprécierez ! **

_ TheVeryFirstTime~_**  
**

* * *

_«Au point où j'en suis, c'est tout, ou rien. »_

. . .


	2. Chapitre 1 : Lueur

**Note de l'auteur :** (Omg ! Je suis auteur ! 8D) Merci d'avoir choisi "Lumières", et **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Los Angeles. Une ruelle sombre, contraste évident avec les grandes lumières de la ville des Anges. Car là où il se trouvait, une seule lumière éclairait l'obscurité, projetant des ombres difformes sur les façades des immeubles délabrés. Personne ne passait par ici. Personne ne s'occupait d'une pauvre ruelle étroite, plongée dans le noir de la nuit. La lanterne tangua en silence, bercée par le vent. Elle découvrit quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de flamboyant, qui dansait au rythme du vent. Des cheveux, fins et blonds comme les rayons du soleil absent à tout jamais. Car ce soir là, il lui semblait que la nuit n'allait pas avoir de fin. Son monde était figé en l'image de cette simple lanterne, mollement accrochée au dessus d'un palier, quelques mètres devant lui. Il aimerait trouver la force de se lever et de marcher en quête d'un abri plus confortable, mais en cet instant, il n'avait pas cette force. Alors il priait. Il priait sur le chapelet qui pendait à son cou, sa dernière possession intacte : ses vêtements n'étaient plus que lambeaux.

Il avait froid. Le souffle du vent qui caressait régulièrement sa peau nue le faisait frissonner un peu plus à chaque reprise.

Il avait peur. Il avait peur car il était seul à présent, seul face à lui-même, seul face à son orgueil et sa fierté qui l'avaient poussés jusqu'ici. Seul. Seul face à lui-même, seul face au monde entier. Et bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois, c'était sûrement la pire. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière car il n'avait vraiment plus rien. Plus rien à part sa solitude et sa souffrance.

Souffrance. . . Oui, en plus de tout cela, il avait mal. Très, très mal, même. Chaque membre, chaque muscle de son corps le faisait souffrir horriblement, et à part quelques écorchures, quelques coupures plutôt profondes sur ses bras ou ses jambes, il sentait qu'une énorme plaie à vif traversait son corps. Il n'aurait pas su en dessiner le contour du doigt, il avait cette affreuse impression que la blessure s'étendait sur tout son corps. Autant dire que l'explosion l'avait sérieusement amoché. Ca n'avait été qu'un plan foireux, depuis le début. . . Tout faire sauter. . . N'importe quoi. . .

Il tenta de réfléchir, de mettre de l'ordre dans les pensées confuses qui tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Sans succès. L, Near, - la moue narquoise de Near tournoyait de plus en plus vite, et c'en était de plus en plus insupportable -, L, Near, Kira, la mafia, L, la Wammy's, Kira, Near, la Wammy's, L, Kira, Near, Kira, L, la mafia, la Wammy's et puis... Ses pensées arrêtèrent leur manège quelques secondes, et il se sentit submergé par un vieux souvenir. Celui d'un garçon aux cheveux coquelicots, aux yeux verts, brillants comme des diamants et. . . Non. Ne pas y penser. Pas maintenant. . . Mais c'était trop tard. L'image du jeune homme avait été introduite dans l'infernal carrousel qui le rendait fou, plus il tournait, tournait, et tournait encore. . Et le visage un peu enfantin qu'il avait abandonné il y a quatre ans venait le hanter, puis tournait, tournait, tournait. . . Le visage de. . .

_La lumière de la lanterne vacilla._

_

* * *

_

« Matt. » répondit-il au professeur qui se tenait devant lui.

« Bien, va t'asseoir quelque part, alors, Matt. »

Il avait répété le « prénom » du nouvel élève, comme pour se le graver en mémoire.

Ledit Matt parcouru lentement la salle des yeux, les joues rougies par l'embarras. Il s'avança jusqu'à la table de Mello, qui put enfin distinguer les yeux du nouveau : ils étaient magnifiques, vert émeraude, et si profonds qu'ils semblaient avoir mille reflets.

Matt tentait d'avoir l'air décontracté mais il ne trompait personne. Chacun savait à que la situation était ennuyante : ils étaient tous passés par là.

« La. . . La place est libre ?. . . » bégaya Matt, désignant la chaise vide près de Mello.

« Ouais. » mentit ce dernier avec un sourire narquois. Craig allait revenir, et ça allait faire du bruit. Il était possessif, et détestait qu'on lui empreinte – ou vole « ses » affaires. « Sa » place ne faisait pas d'exception.

Quant à Mello, Il était toujours prêt à causer un peu de remue-ménage.

A la fin du cours, Mello avait croisé Roger dans le hall.

« Ah ! Mello ! Dis, tu veux bien faire visiter l'orphelinat à Matt ?

- Mais. . .

- Merci, Mello, coupa le vieux avec un sourire gêné. C'est très gentil de ta part. »

Pour toute réponse, le blond émit un grognement. Le directeur de l'orphelinat estima le petit Matt du regard et, avant de se détourner, il lança à l'intention de Mello :

« Et puis, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu partagera ta chambre avec Matt. »

Mello grogna une seconde fois, plus fort que la fois précédente, et se tourna vers son nouveau camarade de chambre :

« Aller, dépêches, qu'on en finisse ! J'ai des choses importantes à faire, moi ! »

L'autre secoua la tête en signe d'approbation. Les lumières de la salle de classe dansèrent dans ses cheveux, offrant à ses mèches différentes teintes de couleur : châtain, brun, roux, rouge, aubrun . . . Ses cheveux étaient vraiment magnifiques, leur couleur, indéfinissable. Mello le regarda un instant, fasciné, mais reprit vite ses esprits.

« Tu t'appelles Matt, c'est ça ? »

-Non, répondit timidement le roux en secouant la tête. Je m'appelle Mail, moi. Mail Jeevas. . . »

Mello écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais. . . Mais t'es pas sensé me le dire, crétin ! »

Des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux du petit Mail, et il baissa la tête pour se cacher. Sa frange était si longue qu'on ne voyait plus du tout ses yeux, mais Mello avait bien compris. En même temps, ce dernier ressentait pour Mail de la compassion. Si il avait atterrit ici, dans cet orphelinat, c'était pour la même raison que tous les autres enfants de la Wammy's. Il avait – ou venait de perdre ses parents. Et on l'avait envoyé ici, afin de lui faire suivre un enseignement supérieur destiné à former le prochain L. Et maintenant, il était seul, sans amis et sans famille, dans l'usine à prodiges qu'était la Wammy's House. Et il pleurait.

« C'est bon. . . Arrête de chialer comme une gamine. . . »

Comme si une stupidité de ce genre allait suffire. Et comme il n'arrêtait pas, le blond enchaîna :

« . . . Je connais quelque chose qui rend heureux. »

Matt releva immédiatement la tête, affichant une moue interrogatrice qui ne déplu pas à Mello. Mais oui. . . Un enfant qui pleure, lorsque vous lui annoncez que vous aller lui offrir un cadeau, est immédiatement interpellé ! Le blond se détourna, et se mit à marcher, victorieux. Matt le suivait déjà, les yeux emplis d'une trop grande curiosité pour un enfant de son âge.

A mi-chemin des cuisines, le blond se tourna à nouveau vers son camarade et lui lança, avec un sourire éclatant de malice :

« Moi, c'est Mihael Keelh ! »

_La lumière d'un des néons, au-dessus de leurs têtes, vacilla. _

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 1. Il est très court. Pardon. Euh. . . Review ? évè

_ TheVeryFirstTime~_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Feu d'artifice

**Note de l'auteur :** Pardon pour ces longs mois d'attente. J'ai travaillé. Mon chapitre 2 est plus long que le précédent, et le prochain le sera aussi.

Je fais de mon mieux pour donner de la vie aux personnages de Mello et Matt, et je vous remercie de me suivre derrière votre écran.

Merci à _Kapwiing_, qui m'a aidé à faire mes premiers pas sur le site, bien qu'elle disparaisse souvent de la circulation. xPp

Merci à _Greegrin_, pour ses conseils et pour ce qu'elle m'a appris.

Merci à _Del_, pour tous ses encouragements .

Merci à _The world_, qui m'avait écrit ma toute première review. En effet, ma fiction est simillaire à "The storm", de _Mauguine_. Je tiens à dire que j'ai lu "The storm" qui est, je pense, un inévitable pour les "fans" françaises de Matt et Mello. J'ignore si vous y avez jeté un coup d'oeil, mais sachez que cette fanfiction est une des meilleures que j'ai lues :). Et comme je dis toujours, j'en ai lu un paquet. Cela dit, je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on compare mon récit à "The storm". Tout simplement parce que c'est un trop grand honneur, que je ne mérite pas du tout, et parce que j'ai conscience que chaque travail est unique. Je ne tiens pas à décalquer ma fiction sur celle de _Mauguine_, mais alors, pas du tout. J'ai écrit ce deuxième chapitre avec tout ça en tête, et j'ai fait de mon mieux - je crois -, pour vous écrire quelque chose de satisfaisant malgré le temps que ça m'a prit. J'en suis sincèrement navrée, et je vous jure que mon prochain chapitre ne vous fera pas attendre aussi longtemps. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture de ce chapitre.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentilesse de reviewer mon premier chapitre; et merci à vous qui lisez ces lignes d'avoir cliké sur "Lumières". .

C'est toujours Matt, c'est toujours Mello, ils sont toujours à Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba, c'est toujours du T.

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Il souriait dans son sommeil, comme à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait inconsciemment le jour de son arrivé à l'orphelinat. Il redécouvrait son propre visage ébahi devant la taille impressionnante de la bâtisse, réentendait les chuchotements furtifs des élèves lors de son arrivée en classe, et revoyait Mihael « emprunter » du chocolat au cuisines, un sourire éclatant dessiné sur ses lèvres. « Cha, ch'est la meilleure marque de chocolat du pays ! Faut qu'tu goûtes ! » Avait déclaré ce dernier sur un ton triomphant, tandis qu'il lui tendait une des fameuses tablettes chocolatées.

Il revivait en rêve cette journée si spéciale qui avait marqué le début de son amitié avec Mello, le début de sa première amitié.

Son inconscient n'avait rien oublié, ni le goût incomparable du chocolat, ni le parfum si reposant qui remplissait l'atmosphère de la Wammy's House, la rendant accueillante et chaleureuse pour les orphelins qui y débarquaient. Les cheveux de son nouvel ami flottaient dans l'air, entourant la bouille capricieuse de l'enfant de sept ans, et l'autre se souvint l'avoir admiré silencieusement quelques instants.

Plus rien. C'était la fin de ce premier souvenir, la fin du premier chapitre de la vie de Mail Jeevas. Car pour lui, sa vie n'avait vraiment commencée que le jour où il avait rencontré Mello. Tout ce qu'il y avait eu avant cet événement, sa propre naissance, sa famille, il les avait toujours considérés comme une courte préface trop vite oubliée, l'annonce éphémère d'un début. Et d'une fin future.

Un autre souvenir apparaissait à l'horizon. Le début d'un autre de ces magnifiques épisodes. Le début d'un autre rêve. Un nouveau plongeon dans son passé ensoleillé par la présence de. . .

_La lumière de la lampe de chevet, près de lui, vacilla. _

« Mello ! Arrête ça ! » Gronda Matt.

Ledit Mello continuait de le tirer par le bras de toutes ses forces, mais il ne bougeait pas.

« Toujours aussi forte, la blonde. . . » Raya Matt avec un sourire en coin, sans lâcher la télévision des yeux.

Mello s'empourpra, mais il fallut tout de même quelques secondes de plus au roux pour réaliser avec frayeur que son ami l'avait entendu, malgré le fait qu'il ait parlé à voix basse. Mihael avait grogné, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était en colère.

Matt releva la tête, inquiet. Personne. Mello avait disparu. Il regarda derrière et devant lui et soupira de soulagement avant de reprendre son jeu, indifférent à la disparition soudaine du blond.

Derrière le grand écran de la salle, Mello observait consciencieusement les câbles du téléviseur. Il sourit, en choisit deux, puis. . .

« Mais . . . ! » Protesta l'enfant de l'autre côté de la télévision.

Satisfait, il fit le tour du diffuseur débranché, adressa à Matt son plus beau sourire et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. L'enfant resta assis quelques secondes, interdit, puis se leva et partit à ses trousses, abandonnant la manette de la console sur le parquet.

Il courait. Il courait dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat, si vite qu'il sentait l'air fouetter ses oreilles et ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, lui cachant parfois la vue. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter pour prendre le temps d'arranger ça, il savait que Matt le rattraperai d'un moment à l'autre. Alors il continuait sa course effrénée entre les couloirs de l'orphelinat, bousculant tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

Il heurta une femme de ménage, qui se retint d'hurler, jurant à mi-voix. Une dizaine de seconde plus tard, le blond l'entendit hurler de rage. Le petit démon ricana : Matt avait aussi bousculé la vieille.

Il calcula rapidement : Matt avait bousculé la femme plus ou moins dix secondes après que lui-même l'ait fait . . . le roux devait donc n'être qu'à une quinzaine de mètres de lui. C'est qu'il courait vite, Mattie . . . Mihael accéléra, faisant glisser ses pieds sur le parquet brillant. Il leva les yeux, et, au loin, aperçut la touffe de cheveux blancs de son rival.

« Near. . . » Considéra t-il avec aigreur.

Il eut un sourire quelque peu diabolique.

« . . . juste un nouvel obstacle pour Mattie . . .»

Il courait. Il courait tellement vite que sa vue était tantôt limpide et nette, tantôt trouble et confuse. Il écarquilla les yeux, perplexe. Pourquoi Near était-il allongé au milieu du couloir ? . . . Il sourit narquoisement. Vraiment, Mello ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui pourrir la vie. Il enjamba le corps d'un Near abasourdit en lui lançant un léger sourire de compassion et atterrit dans la salle de jeu, salle où se trouvait un baby-foot, une petite bibliothèque, et quelques étagères remplies de jeux de société – ou de logique, destinés à occuper l'intelligence des orphelins les week-ends de pluie. Il avança doucement une respiration saccadée résonnait dans la pièce vaguement éclairée par les rayons du soleil. Il découvrit Mello appuyé contre un mur, reprenant son souffle. Il observa la lueur enjouée dans yeux bleus de son ami puis il sourit, victorieux.

« Tu ferai mieux de continuer de courir ! »

Le blond sursauta, et s'apprêta à reprendre sa course. Trop tard. Matt l'attrapa et le renversa à terre, ignorant ses protestations. Ils chahutèrent au sol, Mello tentait de se relever, sans succès Matt l'en empêchait. Cela dura une poignée de minutes, jusqu'à ce que le rouquin se pétrifie, cessant l'offensive. Le blond le dévisagea, incrédule. Il était vrai qu'il était à califourchon sur lui, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas ça qui avait figé le corps du roux et teint ses joues de couleur écarlate. Peut-être y avait-il derrière lui un animal hideux, au corps irrégulier et tordu. Oui, peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Matt ne bougeait plus, le scrutant d'un air plein d'appréhension, tous ses sens en attente. Non, vraiment. Un enfant de sept ans ne pensait pas à ce genre de choses. Enfin, quelle importance, après tout . . . ?

Mello approcha son visage de celui de Matt et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais Matt eu le temps de sentir l'agréable parfum de la peau laiteuse du blond, ses cheveux caresser son visage, et ses lèvres roses l'effleurer dans un doux mouvement de tendresse. Mouvement de tendresse trompeur, puisque Mello y ajouta un sourire moqueur après avoir éloigné son visage de celui du rouquin. Il se leva et repartit en courant, profitant de la confusion de son ami.

Matt fixait le plafond, immobile. Il toucha ses joues du bout des doigts et réalisa qu'il était brûlant. Il se leva avec peine – ses jambes tremblaient –, et regarda la porte par laquelle Mello s'était enfuit.

« Mello ! »

Et, sans, plus attendre, il s'élança à sa poursuite, s'engouffrant dans l'escalier par lequel Mello s'était enfuit, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ce fut un long cri, dans lequel s'était mêlé confusion, embarras, et surprise. Ce fut un long cri, qu'il avait entendu résonner jusqu'au fond du couloir. Mihael, en bas de l'escalier, l'avait aussi entendu. Il ricana, puis passa sa main sur son visage : ses joues avaient rosies, il le savait. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre, et . . .

_La lumière du néon dans l'escalier vacilla._

Ses yeux se perdirent dans l'immensité du ciel étoilé. En songeant au premier contact que ses lèvres avaient eu avec celles de Matt, aussi infime avait-il été, l'ancien mafieux avait imperceptiblement rougi. Il soupira. Quelle heure était-il ? Il se demanda combien de temps il survivra, là, au milieu des ordures, et constata avec dépit que son sang coulait toujours, tachant le sol d'une flaque uniforme qui s'étalait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Il trempa le bout de ses doigts dans le liquide opaque et examina un instant ses mains tremblantes, avant de s'essuyer sur ses vêtements. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la lanterne, qui se balançait toujours aveuglement au-dessus du porche, menaçant de s'écraser au sol d'un moment à l'autre.

Là, dans le noir, sous la lumière scintillante de la lanterne, une question traversa son esprit. Il hésita à lui donner un sens, mais les mots prirent subitement une forme convaincante, et le résultat l'effraya. Pourquoi. . . Pourquoi ne cessait-il pas de penser à. . . .

_La lumière de la lanterne vacilla dans la nuit._

« Matt ? »

Aucune réponse. Mello revenait des cuisines, où il s'était servit en chocolat, comme d'habitude. Mais Matt n'était plus dans leur chambre. Il sortit et dévala les escaliers qui menaient au préau. Vide. Il visita la salle de jeu. Matt ne se trouvait pas. La cafeteria ? Le réfectoire? Vides eux aussi. Il rebroussa chemin et sortit dehors par la porte du préau. Il contourna la bâtisse, et trottina dans la cour arrière de la Wammy's House. Plus loin, Roger avait fait installer un potager démesuré. Il regardait partout autour de lui, tentant de noter chaque détail qui puisse lui indiquer où son ami s'était caché. Mais rien. Pas une trace, pas un indice. Soudain, son regard s'attarda sur le grand cerisier, là-bas, au bout du jardin du directeur. Bien sûr ! Si Matt avait cherché un endroit pour s'isoler, c'était là qu'il se trouvait, le blond en était certain. En général, les autres orphelins ne s'y aventuraient pas si ils n'y étaient pas obligés. En fait, ce potager n'avait jamais intéressé personne à part Matt – et Roger, bien évidement –, qui aimait aller s'y promener quand il s'ennuyait. Mello empoigna fermement sa tablette de chocolat, en arracha un carré sucré, et, après avoir précipitamment vérifié que personne n'était dans les parages, ouvrit le portillon et s'introduit dans le jardin.

C'était un grand terrain qui agrandissait considérablement la cour de l'orphelinat. Il était chargé de cultures et de plantations variées, inondé par les arbres et les plantes grimpantes, de sorte que le tronc du grand cerisier, tout au bout, était presque impossible à distinguer de la cour arrière de l'orphelinat. Mello se frayait un chemin entre les branches des diverses plantes, puis sourit à la vue de Matt sous le cerisier. Il avait eu raison. Son corps avachi dans l'herbe et son regard perdu sur l'écran de sa game-boy prouvaient bien qu'il était sortit de l'orphelinat en quête de calme et de silence. Mello s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette lorsqu'une question le traversa. N'allait-il pas le déranger ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il trouva sa réponse. Sûrement, si Matt voulait écouter le silence, sa présence serait de trop. Mais . . . Mello était-il du genre à se gêner ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il écarta les dernières tiges qui lui barraient la route, et avança silencieusement vers le roux, qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.

« Matt ! »

Ledit Matt sursauta, et regarda Mello d'un air égaré avant de reprendre ses esprits, quoique toujours un peu confus.

« . . . Hm ?

- Pourquoi t'es sortit sans rien me dire ? »

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix, juste une curiosité un peu dérangeante.

« J-J'avais besoin de calme . . ., bégaya t-il.

-Est-ce que. . . Je te dérange ? S'enquit son ami. Je peux repartir, si tu veux. »

Simple politesse. Mello n'avait aucune intention de se retirer. Et il savait bien que Matt ne lui ferait pas faire demi-tour.

« Non. . . Reste. » Répondit le roux en éteignant sa game-boy.

Satisfait, Mello s'assit à ses côtés, et setut,n'écoutant plus que le savoureux bruit de la brise dans les feuilles de l'arbre.

« Et. . . Tu réfléchissais à quoi ? » Demanda au bout de quelques minutes.

Matt soupira, rêveur.

« A toi. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et se crispa. Il regarda son ami avec attention et gloussa – en son fort intérieur –, lorsque celui-ci sembla se rendre compte du double sens de ses paroles.

« Euh, j-je veux dire . . . à. toi, a-au jour de notre rencontre, et, heum. . ., t-tout ça, quoi. . . » Hasarda le rouquin pour se rattraper.

Il se détourna il ne fallait pas que Mello voit sont regard fuyant et ses joues aussi écarlates que ses cheveux.

« Et puis . . . à Near, aussi. » Ajouta t-il lorsqu'il eu reprit son sérieux.

Mello se redressa, tendu, et dévisagea son ami d'un air sceptique.

« Pourquoi tu penses à ce nabot ? » Lâcha t-il soudain.

Le vent balaya négligemment la mèche de cheveux aubruns qui masquait le regard de l'enfant. Il planta ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux azurs du blond. Il choisit bien ses mots, et après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, demanda :

« Et toi ? Tu ne penses jamais à lui ? »

Il avait articulé chaque syllabe, haché chaque mot, dans l'espoir que Mello ne lui demande pas de se répéter. Il avait déjà eu du mal à la poser, il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir une nouvelle fois. Il avait tant de fois tourné et retourné cette question dans sa tête, tant de fois désiré avoir une réponse honnête de Mello, qu'il se sentait quelque peu soulagé, bien qu'il se doutait que sa question pouvait paraître stupide, et que son ami allait sûrement mal le prendre. Et il n'avait pas tord.

Le blond serra les dents. Pourquoi Matt lui demandait-il cela ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? » Cracha t-il après un silence.

Il fixa l'horizon, les sourcils froncés, et enchaîna :

« Même si je pense à Near tout le temps, en quoi ça te dérange ? Il faut bien que je trouve un moyen d'écraser ce nain pour être premier, non ? »

Matt acquiesça sans bruit. La réponse de Mello était évidente. Et surtout pas étonnante. Mais si il continuait à penser de cette ainsi, il allait ruiner sa vie. Il savait qu'il espérait en vain lorsqu'il se disait que sa rage s'assagissait avec le temps, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de conserver une once d'espoir, au fond, tout au fond de lui.C'était autant amusant qu'agaçant. Si il n'appréciait pas Near, pourquoi Mello s'obstinait-il à lui chercher des noises ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement ignorer la présence de son rival ? Cela n'avait pas l'air si difficile, pourtant. Near le faisait très bien, lui. Et cela avait le don d'énerver encore plus Mello. Matt s'amusait de sa capacité à faire enrager le blond sans rien faire. Parallèlement, il éprouvait quelques fois une vive jalousie vis-à-vis de la boule de neige, à qui Mello portait toujours une attention sans failles. Near était une des . . . Non, la principale occupation de Mello. Et Matt en était jaloux. Mais cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais. En tout cas, pas maintenant.

La voix froide de ce dernier s'éleva de nouveau, interrompant ses agitations intérieures.

« Mais toi, tu n'as pas le droit de penser à lui, déclara le blond, catégorique.

-Ah ? Tu te l'appropries ? » Répliqua le roux avec ironie, masquant habilement son irritation.

L'autre lui jeta un regard noir.

« Non ! C'est parce que . . . »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il n'y arriverait pas. Si il le disait, il allait bafouiller, il serait ridicule. Il en était sûr. Un pétale de fleur vint s'écraser sur sa joue. Il le décolla et le tendit à Matt.

« Parce que c'est comme ça, c'est tout. » Conclut-il en baissant la tête.

La main du roux effleura la sienne lorsqu'il se saisit du morceau de fleur. Mais Matt n'allait pas s'en tenir là. Il agrippa le bras du blond et approcha son visage du sien dans un mouvement brusque.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. » ça, constata t-il avec audace.

Sa perspicacité fit sursauter le blond dont le visage se tordit en une expression furieuse.

« Mais lâche-moi ! » Hurla ce dernier en dégageant son bras avec une violence inutile

L'autre orphelin l'avait simplement tenu, sans exercer la moindre pression sur son bras.

Mello recula en apercevant un sourire fugace traverser le visage du roux. Un sourire si véloce qu'il se demanda si il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais l'enfant avait bien sourit. Le sourire victorieux de celui qui avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait : Une crevasse avait déformé l'imposant mur de fierté que s'était forgé l'éternel numéro deux de la Wammy's House.

Celui-ci sentit quelque chose frétiller dans le creux de sa main, agité par le vent. Il émit un grognement quand il comprit que le rouquin ne s'était même pas emparé du pétale de fleur qu'il lui avait tendu, il s'en était juste servit pour rapprocher sa tronche de la sienne.

« Alors ? » S'impatienta le garçon, remarquant que de lourds nuages commençaient à s'amonceler au dessus de leurs têtes.

Le silence creusa sa question. C'était absurde. Pourquoi devrait-il répondre à une question aussi stupide ? Si Matt était assez bête pour lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de penser à Near, alors il ne méritait pas qu'on lui réponde. Néanmoins, il attendait, là. Et si il n'avait pas de réponse, le chien ne démordrait pas. Il lui ressemblait, Mattie.

« C'est parce que . . . »

Sa voix devint plus ferme quand sa détermination sembla se renforcer. Son hésitation s'évapora, Mello redevint le Mello que tout le monde connaissait : le gamin sûr de lui et entêté, qui obtiendrait ce qu'il désirait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« C'est parce que t'es mon meilleur ami ! Tu n'as pas le droit de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Tu ne dois penser qu'à moi, c'est tout ! Compris ? »

Matt passa sa main dans ses cheveux écarlates. Son « meilleur ami » était vraiment un capricieux de première.

« Ca ne veux rien dire, lança t-il. Toi, tu ne te préoccupes que de Near, et moi, je ne dois penser qu'à toi ? C'est impossible, de toutes façons. »

Ils se turent. Le vent fouetta le feuillage de l'arbre gigantesque. Mello fronça les sourcils, et avança vers Matt, tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber.

« Tu veux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

Il attrapa le roux par le col de son sweat et écrasa violement sa bouche contre la sienne, avec plus de colère qu'autre chose, puis ce détacha et recula en s'essuyant du revers de la main. Les joues rougies, le regard fuyant, et le visage furieux, il colla le pétale rose sur les lèvres de Matt et murmura en se détournant :

« Ca veut dire ça, idiot. »

Matt s'assit sur l'herbe mouillée en retirant le morceau de fleur trempé de sa bouche et regarda Mello s'en aller sous la pluie battante. Il contempla le magnifique cerisier en tournant et retournant le pétale entre ses doigts, tandis que les gouttes d'eau le frappaient sans pitié. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage,tels une masse visqueuse qui ne semblait pas vouloir se disperser. L'eau tombait avec force, nourrissant la terre du champ dans ses profondeurs et écrasant les insectes qui s'y terraient en inondant leurs fragiles habitats. Un rideau de pluie finit par se former, si épais que Matt ne voyait plus vraimentau-devant de lui. Il frissonna.

_Une lumière blanche venait de vaciller, fendant le ciel dans un claquement sourd_.

Il sursauta. L'éclair avait résonné dans sa tête avec la même puissance effrénée que ce jour-là. Il se retourna sur lui-même, faisant grincer le vieux sofa, tandis qu'il se rappelait du temps qu'il avait mit à rentrer – sous la pluie –, et de ses habits trempés qui lui avaient désagréablement collés à la peau jusqu'à ce qu'il se change. Il entendit sa canette de coca à moitié pleine tomber de la table basse, mais il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour la ramasser. Il voulait que ça continue. Si il interrompait son inconscient, il ne rêverait plus. Et il fallait qu'il rêve. Il fallait qu'il le voie, encore et encore. Il était reconnaissant envers son inconscient qui lui offrait une vision si réaliste de ses propres souvenirs, qui ramenait à la surface ces jours qu'il avait enfouis en profondeur il y a si longtemps, ravivant chaque détail oublié par le temps : la finesse de ses traits, le son de sa voix, et même l'odeur parfaitement chocolaté qui émanait de son être. Tout était pareil, à l'exception, peut-être, qu'il avait conscience de nager dans ses songes, et que toutes ces interprétations, aussi fiables soient-elles, n'en restaient pas moins des pâles copies du vrai. . .

_La lumière de la lampe vacilla de nouveau. _

« Mello ! Ca va ? »

Le scintillement des réverbères jouèrent sur ses cheveux chatoyants lorsqu'il s'avança vers le blond en sueurs.

« Tu cours trop vite, Mattie. . . » Gémit ce dernier en s'arrêtant.

Il était plié en deux, et respirait avec difficultés.

« Désolé. » sourit-il, sarcastique. Pour une fois qu'il faisait quelque chose mieux que Mello. . .

« Tu crois qu'on est assez loin ? » Demanda t-il en plissant les yeux – il ne distinguait plus qu'une partie du toit de l'orphelinat.

Le blond se cambra, cracha sur le trottoir, et toussa bruyamment. Matt le regarda d'un air inquiet.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- T'as pas besoin d'avoir pitié de moi, Jeevas ! » Ricana Mello entre deux excès de toux.

Évidemment. Mello était toujours comme ça. Mais le pensait-il ? Il observa Mello se redresser en toussotant et se retourner à son tour sur le chemin parcouru.

« Je pense qu'on est assez loin. Et puis, j'en peux plus de courir. . . »

Matt acquiesça en silence. Il était préoccupé. Allaient-ils se rendre compte de leur disparition ? Mello sortit une tablette de chocolat de son manteau, en déchira l'aluminium, et mordit dedans avant d'affirmer :

« Je ne pense pas. Le tour des chambres a déjà été effectué, et même si quelqu'un entrait dans notre chambre, ce qui est déjà improbable, ils n'iront pas vérifier que nous sommes bien sous les draps, à moins que l'orphelinat ait prit feu. »

Il prononça ces derniers mots avec un sourire railleur, comme si cette idée l'amusait, et commença à marcher. En effet, ils avaient prit soin d'éparpiller des coussins sous les draps de leurs lits respectifs, définissant la forme de corps allongés. Oui, ils n'entreraient pas. Et même si ils entraient, ils ne vérifieraient pas. Mais Matt ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet c'était la première fois qu'ils s'éloignaient autant de l'orphelinat sans accompagnateur. Il fallait une bonne raison pour être autorisé à sortir du domaine de la Wammy's House. Et sans autorisation, les expéditions à l'extérieur étaient interdites. Et si ils avaient demandé, l'accès à l'extérieur leur aurait été refusé, c'était sûr. Et maintenant, si ils se faisaient prendre, ils étaient dans la . . .

« C'est quand même dingue qu'à quatorze ans, on ait toujours un couvre-feu . . ., soupira Matt en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son jean.

- Et qu'ils vérifient toujours qu'on aille bien se cou . . . »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, figé. Il fixa la boîte en carton que Matt tenait dans ses mains.

« Range ça, ordonna t-il sur un ton qui balayait toute opposition.

- Hein ? Sourit le roux en portant une des cigarettes à ses lèvres.

- 'Te fous pas de moi Mail Jeevas, siffla le blond. Retire ça de ta bouche !

- Ca va, Mello . . .,. tempéra l'autre en sortant son briquet, ce qui eu le don d'énerver encore plus son ami.

- Non, ça va pas, hurla t-il. Tu vas finir par en crever ! »

Il lui arracha des mains la cigarette et le briquet allumé qu'il menait à sa bouche.

« Lâche ça, tu vas te . . . »

Trop tard. La flamme dansante du briquet avait entamé la peau caramel dans un crissement brûlant d'énergie. Il toisa Matt froidement en écrasant par terre sa cigarette étincelante et le briquet à présent éteint, avant de se détourner et de s'enfoncer dans le noir de la nuit en frottant sa main meurtrie. Ok. Quand Mello l'appelait par son nom, il fallait le prendre au sérieux. Il aura apprit quelque chose de plus aujourd'hui, en dehors du fait que Mello aimait sortir la nuit.

Matt observait les rues s'emplire de passants et de véhicules en tous genre, les lumières et les bruits se multiplier au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du centre-ville. Pourtant, bien que c'était la première fois qu'il passait dans ce quartier, il n'admirait pas les activités tardives de la rue. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter la fine silhouette de Mello, qui, mordant inlassablement dans sa tablette de chocolat, se faufilait parmi la foule de plus en plus nombreuse, tel un chat sauvage parmi les buissons.

« Ouais, vraiment. Mais un chat indomptable, quoi. » Murmura Matt avec un sourire railleur.

C'est quand il ne distinguait plus que la tête blonde de son ami, qu'il se décida à le rattraper.

« Lâche-moi. » Grogna Mello lorsqu'il lui attrapa la main.

Il s'exécuta. Il était déjà assez énervé, il était inutile de pousser le bouchon plus loin.

« Tu ne comprends pas, enchaîna le blond. C'est mauvais pour la santé, et tu le sais. Et si tu continues, tu ne pourra plus courir aussi vite que tu en es capable maintenant. . . »

Matt ne rétorqua pas. Ce n'était pas la peine. Il savait très bien tout ça. Mais il en avait besoin, tout comme Mello avait besoin de son chocolat.

Ils avaient atteint la grand-place, mais l'assemblée était devenue trop dense, ils se firent bousculer à plusieurs reprises, avant d'être séparés pour de bon.

« La fontaine ! » Lui cria Matt en indiquant la partie supérieure du bassin, la seule qu'il était possible d'apercevoir derrière le nuage d'êtres humains. Mello hocha la tête, mais il ne voyait plus Matt, engloutit par la foule.

Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour parvenir au bassin de ladite fontaine. Mello s'y était déjà installé, et attendait son ami en contemplant le ciel démesuré qui s'étendait à l'infini au dessus de la place, orné d'étoiles scintillantes comme des diamants.

« T'as été long, s'exclama t-il quand il vit la touffe rousse de Matt immerger de la cohue. J'ai eu le temps d'aller acheter du chocolat ! »

Il pointa d'un doigt fier une épicerie au coin de la rue en faisant fondre un carré de cacao sur sa langue rose.

« - Tu vas devenir obèse . . ., rit Matt en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Mais non, hurla le blond en éclatant de rire. Je . . . Ah ! » Sourit-il quand une lueur dorée pourfendit le ciel brillant.

Matt considéra à son tour la beauté du ciel. Un air s'éleva des enceintes à l'autre bout de la place, tandis que des lumières irisées transperçaient la divinité constellée, sous le regard fasciné et les cris d'admiration des badauds. Des éclairs étincelants succédaient aux tonnerres des fusées, fendant les étoiles au rythme de la musique entraînante émise par les baffles. De nouvelles fusées apparurent, explosant dans tous les sens, illuminant l'esplanade de leurs couleurs bleuâtres, vermeilles, nacrées ou mordorées, rendant la foule euphorique. Matt admirait les lumières éclairer la pénombre, et transporter les hommes, les femmes et les enfants venus assister au spectacle. Les mots ne lui suffisaient pas pour décrire la splendeur de cet événement. C'était étrange. Des feux d'artifices bleu, rouge, et blancs – représentant sûrement le drapeau anglais –, éclataient dans le ciel, fascinants le jeune garçon, qui ne remarqua que bien après que son ami avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Il se tourna vers lui, et fut frappé par l'emprise que la lumière des feux avait sur son profil, donnant l'illusion enchanteresse mais convaincante que Mello sortait tout droit d'un conte de fée. Etrange, oui, vraiment étrange. Et ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était de voir son visage se rapprocher de lui, sa tête se poser sur son épaule et ses yeux azurs faire écho aux lumières dorées qui parsemaient l'atmosphère, tandis que la douce odeur du chocolat les enveloppait dans une caresse sucrée. Matt se pencha, doucement, très doucement, et posa ses lèvres sur les celles de Mello, et étrangement, il ne le repoussa pas. Etrange. Oui, vraiment étrange.

* * *

C'est dingue, mais c'est déjà terminé. x)

Vous avez tout lu ! :'D C'est trop cool, c'est trop cool ! : D Merci. . .

Heum, euh. . . Review ? Quelque chose à me dire ? Des fautes d'ortho ? Des critiques ? Autre ? Merci d'avannnnce. . . : D

_ TheVeryFirstTime~_


End file.
